volverfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Big Time Rush:Big Time Rush
Big Time Rush (also know as Big Time) - is the first song sing by an American boys band Big Time Rush, and theme song to the show at this same name. Chart performance The song debuted and peaked on the U.S. Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 at #16 in 2010. Song information Big Time Rush was released as the 1st single of Big Time Rush. The song is written in the key of B minor and is put to an upbeat pop tempo of 120 beats per minutemusicnotes.com. The song was write and compose by Scott Fellows, Matthew Gerrad, Jay Landers and Charlie Midnight. In show In show Big Time Rush was show at the Big Time Audition, and as theme song in all next episodes. thumb|right|300px Music video The music video to this song was shown in the Big Time Audition, with shots from the same episode. Lyrics thumb|250px|The 1st title cover Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Oh Make it count Play it straight Don't look back Don't hesitate When you go big time What you know What you feel Never quitin' Make it real When you roll big time (Oh Oh) Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Listen to your heart now Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Don't you feel the rush Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Better take a shot now Oh Oh Oh Oh (Ohhh) Go and shake it up What you gotta lose Go and make your luck With the life your choose If you want it all Lay it on the line It's only life you got So you gotta live it big time Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Oh Step it up Get in gear Go for broke Make it clear Gotta go big time (Oh Hey) Make it work Get it right Change the rules overnight Gotta dream big time (Oh Oh) Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Give it all you got now Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Isn't it a rush Hey (Oh), Hey (Oh) Finish what you start now Oh Oh Oh Oh (Ohh) Go shake it up What you gotta lose Go and make your luck With the life your choose (Life you choose) If you want it all Lay it on the line It's only life you got So you gotta live it big time Look around Every life is shining now It's brighter somehow (Ohhhhhh) Look around Nothing's really as it seems Nothing but dreams You and I Gonna make a brand new sound Like we own this town (Own this town) We can fly Now I made it off the ground And never look down Welcome to the big time All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will never be the same Go and shake it up What you gotta lose Go and make your luck With the life your choose (Oh Oh) If you want it all Lay it on the line It's only life you got So you gotta live it big time Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Oh If you want it all Lay it on the line It's only life you got So you gotta live it big time External links Big Time Rush Wiki- The song on Big Time Rush Wiki